L'inattendu
'''l'inattendu (The Unexpected) '''is the 8th chapter on the fanfic Glee: the Second Generation, this will be the Sectionals chapter Plot When Franklin is suspended to perform at Sectionals, everybody starts to think if they even have a chance to win, meanwhile Charlie reveals something to Franklin that will clearly make them enemies.A girl Spencer Carter joins New Directions as a permanent replacement for Franklin. Will the New Directions win Sectionals? Songs Episode Franklin is in the Principal Figgin's office with Mr. Schue "What do you mean suspended?!" Franklin said "That's right Mr.Montgomery, i got a report that you punched a football player" Figgins said "Wait, Franklin? did you really did that?" Mr. Schue asked "Yes i did." Franklin said with guilt "Why?" Mr. Schue said "Because! Mr. Schue! they slushied, Ariana! and i am not gonna let those puckheads! get away with it!" Franklin said "No more excuses, no more explanations, you are suspended for three days and you are banned to perform at the Sectionals competition. That is it" Figgins said "Three days? are you freaking kidding me?" Franklin said "Well then let's make it a week" Figgins said "No, you know what they say 3 is crowd" Franklin said "Principal Figgins, without Franklin we're gonna lose and if you suspend Franklin we don't have enough members for Sectionals, we won't be able to compete " Mr.Schue said "Unless you find a replacement" Figgins said Then Franklin looks at Mr. Schue ______________________________________________________________ Then at the choir room, everybody is quiet then Franklin and Mr.Schue arrive "Munchy! what happened?" Ariana said "Guys, i'm suspended" Franklin said "SUSPENDED???!!!!!!" everybody said unison Then everybody over-reacted, Amelia hysterically cried "Dude, without you we will lose for sure" Eden said "That's not true" Franklin said "It is so, you are way talented than me, and i hate to admit it" Franchessca said "So, Franklin, since you won the solo you have the honor of giving it to one of your fellow glee clubbers" Will said "Well, i had a hard time thinking about who should get it but i pick....Franchessca" Franklin said "WHAT?!" Amelia,Ariana,Chriss and Eden said in unison "Why me?" Franchessca asked "Franchessca, every since You Must Love Me, i knew you are the next Rachel Berry" Franklin said "Thank you, Franklin" Franchessca said "It's settled, Franchessca study your solo which is Only Girl by Rihanna" Will said "WHAT?!" Amelia and Chriss said in unison "I love that song" Chriss sadly said "Franklin, you also have the honor of giving 6 members solos for the closing number which is" Will said "We Are Golden by MIKA" Franklin said "Oh my god, i love that song" Amelia said then spazzed "Okay, so if you hear your name spazz out coz you got a solo." Franklin said "Just start already!" Amelia shouted "Uh, Amelia" Franklin said "YEAH BABY!!!" Amelia said "Eden" Franklin said "AWWWWW! SICK" Eden said "Christopher" Franklin said "YASSS!!!" Chriss happily said "Ariana Lucille Styles" Franklin said "YESSS!! Thank you Munchy! i love yah!" Ariana said "And Charlie" Franklin said "Wait, where the hell is Charlie?" Eden said "And Kate" Amelia said "Just, Mr. Schue it's settled they get the solos that's that." Franklin said "Well guys, let's get to rehersal" Will said ____________________________________________________________ Then, at the dance studio, Chriss is dancing infront of the mirror and Franklin arrives. "Hey Franklin" Chriss said "Hey Chriss, i wanted to talk to you." Franklin said "Go on" Chriss said then they both sit down "Are you mad at me?" Franklin asked "Why would i be mad at you?" Chriss said "Well, i didn't gave you the main solo for Sectionals, so are you mad?" Franklin asked "No, i'm thankful that you gave me a solo for the group number" Chriss said "Your welcome, what are you doing in here anyway?" Franklin asked "Well, i wanted to practice on my solo and i remembered what your mom...i mean Ms. Corcoran said." Chriss said "Yeah, about soul and emotion, so what song did you have in mind?" Franklin asked "I was planning to perform Rihanna's Russian Roulette" Chriss said "No, no, no" Franklin said "No?" Chriss said "You need a song that really has a huge amount of emotion on it, like if you wanna kill someone or you miss someone or you wanna commit suicide" Franklin said "That's too dark." Chriss said "Well, atleast it is emotion and you need some." Franklin said then brough out his iPod, pressed "Artists" and went to letter "E" "Evita?!" Chriss said "Wait? you look like Evita?" "Yeah, i like musicals." Franklin said "West Side Story,Cabaret,Annie,Anything Goes,Moulin Rouge!,Spring Awakening,Wicked,Les Misérables,A Chorus Line,Rent,Mamma Mia!,Grease,Hairspray and finally my favorite of all time Funny Girl and also Chicago. I dream of performing an all male version of the Cell Block Tango." "Seriously? some of those musicals are in Broadway" Chriss asked "Wait, do you like Broadway?" "Like it? i love it!" Franklin said "I wanna be on Broadway someday." "What? you love Nicki and Fanny?!" Chriss said while Franklin is plugging his iPod to Chriss' speaker "The answer is yes and let's sing." Franklin said Franklin standed up, Don't Cry For Me Argentina started playing and he started singing "It won't be easy, you'll think it's strange When I try to explain how I feel that I still need your love after all that I've done You won't believe me All you will see is a girl you once knew Although she's dressed up to the nines At sixes and sevens with you I had to let it happen, I had to change" Then Chriss started singing'' "Couldn't stay all my life down at heel Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun So I chose freedom Running around, trying everything new"'' Then, at the choir room, everyone including Shelby is watching Franklin sing'' "But nothing impressed me at all I never expected it to"'' Then, at the auditorium, Chriss is alone sitting infront of the piano and singing'' "Don't cry for me Argentina The truth is I never left you"'' "All through my wild days" ''Franklin sang ''"My mad existence" ''Chriss sang " ''"I kept my promise" ''Franklin sang ''"Don't keep your distance" Chriss sang "Have I said to much?" ''Franklin sang ''"There's nothing more I can think of to say to you, but all you have to do" Chriss sang "Is look at me to know" ''Franklin sang ''"That every word" ''Chriss sang ''"Is true!" ''Franklin belted at the choir room, at the same time Chriss in the auditorium After the performance, in Franklin's point of view in the choir room, everybody claps for him including Shelby with teary eyes After the performance, in Chriss' point of view he is seen alone in the auditorium, playing the piano then Franchessca arrives "Oh, hey Franchessca" Chriss said "Look, i know you're upset" Franchessca "Me? upset no way" Chriss said with a sarcastic tone "Yeah, you didn't get the solo for Sectionals" Franchessca said "It's OK, and i'm over it" Chriss said "You seem very good with Rihanna" Franchessca said then brings out a music player "Yeah" Chriss said "Think you can help me with my solo? Only Girl is a massive song and i can't tackle it." Franchessca asked "Sure, is that her Loud album?" Chriss asked "Yeah" Franchessca said "Play track six." Chriss said Franchessca then pushes the music player and the music started playing Chriss stands up and went frontstage "Chest to chest Nose to nose Palm to palm We were always just that close Wrist to wrist Toe to toe Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose"'' Then Franchessca sang'' "So, how come when I reach out my finger It feels like more than distance between us"'' Then both sang "In this California king bed We're ten thousand miles apart I've been California wishing on these stars For your heart for me My California king" Then Franchessca walks to the hallways singing "Eye to eye Cheek to cheek Side by side You were sleeping next to me Arm in arm Dusk to dawn With the curtains drawn" Then Chriss sings in the auditorium "And a little last night on these sheets So, how come when I reach out my fingers It seems like more than distance between us" "In this California king bed We're ten thousand miles apart I've been California wishing on these stars For your heart for me My California king" Franchessca sang Then Franchessca went up frontstage to join Chriss "Just when I felt like giving up on us You turned around and gave me one last touch That made everything feel better And even then my eyes got wetter So confused wanna ask you if you love me But I don't wanna seem so weak Maybe I've been California dreaming Yeah yeah yeah" Then Chriss sang with Franchessca belting "In this California king bed We're ten thousand miles apart I've been California wishing on these stars For your heart for me My California king" After the performance Franchessca gave Chriss a hug. "Thank you Chriss" Franchessca said with a big smile "No problem, always happy to help" Chriss said Then Franchessca smiled at Chriss Then Bridget is seen spying on them _________________________________________________________ Bridget directly enters Sue's office "I have to report a crime. The New Directions, they're gonna something terrible." Bridget said "What is it?" Sue asked "The New Directions will perform a Rihanna song at Sectionals" Bridget said "Oh my" Sue said with a shocked expression "Coach, what are we going to do?" Bridget asked "I have it all figured it out" Sue said with an evil smirk "OK, i think i'm gonna like this thing because on the looks on your face you have an evil plan" Bridget said "Yes i do, and now please gracefully GET THE HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE because i'm busy" Sue said Then Bridget leaves While Bridget is walking at the hallways she bumps into Franchessca "I'm sorry." Bridget said "No, it's OK" Franchessca said "Well, how's it going?" Bridget said "How's it going?" Franchessca asked "You know? being the main soloist for Sectionals." Bridget said "How did you found out about that?" Franchessca asked "Lucky guess, i gotta go." Bridget said in a rush Then Franchessca looks back at her in a shocked way __________________________________________ At the choir room, the New Direction boys are practicing choreography, suddenly Cameron arrives with a black haired girl. "Who's that chick? huba-huba" Eden said "Mr. Schue, this is Spencer Carter one of our newest addition to the New Directions" Cameron said "Hi everyone" Spencer said "Spencer, welcome to the New Directions, but Cameron how did you did it?" Will said Then a flashback of Cameron and Spencer talking "OK, i want the new sweater from H&M goodluck finding them, a lot of girls would kill for it" Spencer said "Whaat??!" Cameron said "And i want 10 minutes in heaven with you" Spencer then she puts her hand under Cameron's shirt touching his abs "Now you're talking" Cameron said Then they enter the janitor's closet kissing, Spencer takes off Cameron's shirt then they continued kissing but then stopped "Oh my god, you bit my lip you, idiot" Spencer said then slaps Cameron Then back at the scene at the choir room "Just a sweater." Cameron said "OK, so Spencer what will you sing for us?" Will said "Toxic by Britney Spears" Spencer said then looked at the boys "She is hot." Eden said "Freaking hot" "Guys, can you help me with it?" Spencer asked "Ofcourse" Eden said "Anything for a girl that's hot. Jazz band. Hit it!" The music starts playing then the New Direction Boys start dancing Spencer then dances seductively at Eden and starts dancing'' "Baby, can’t you see I’m calling A guy like you Should wear a warning It’s dangerous I’m fallin’"'' Eden starts dancing seductively at Spencer holding her hips and sang with her with the boys on back-up "There’s no escape I can’t wait I need a hit Baby, give me it You’re dangerous I’m lovin’ it" Spencer then collapses from Eden and starts touching the boys''"Too high Can’t come down Losing my head Spinning ‘round and ‘round Do you feel me now?"'' Mr. Schue then smiles at Spencer Spencer then sang while the boys are surrounding her "With a taste of your lips ''I’m on a ride You're toxic I'm slipping under With a taste of a poison paradise I’m addicted to you Don’t you know that you’re toxic And I love what you do Don’t you know that you’re toxic"'' After the performance Mr. Schue clapped and all the guys we're sweating "That was one smoking performance Spencer." Mr. Schue said "Welcome to the glee club!" Spencer then looks at Eden then winks ___________________________________________________________________________ Eden and Spencer are then shown to be making out in a classroom "You don't know, how much you turn me on during that song" Eden said while Spencer is kissing his neck Spencer then stops "That's my specialty, sweetie." then she proceeds to kissing him on the lips Suddenly, students entered the room and they stop "That was one major buzz kill." Eden said "Well, there's always the janitor's closet." Spencer said "After class?" Eden asked "Yes. How about we do more?" Spencer asked "What do you suggest?" Eden asked "How about you lose your "V-card" to me?" Spencer said Eden does not answer, he just looked seductively at Spencer. _________________________________________________________ In the Janitor's closet Eden and Spencer are kissing they are both topless "Do you have protection?" Spencer asked "I do not wanna lose my V-card to you" Eden said "Fine." Spencer said while kissing Eden Spencer stops then kneels down infront of Eden "How about i just lick your abs?" Spencer said "Have you done that before?" Eden asked "Yeah i did." Spencer said "On older men." "Does it feel good?" Eden asked "Yes." Spencer said "Then lick away." Eden said with a smirk A janitor was about to open the door, but it's locked, he then listened to the door, he can hear Eden moaning The janitor scoffed "Teenagers." leaves __________________________________________________ In the library, Charlie is sitting alone then Franklin arrives "Hey Franklin." Charlie said "Can i talk to you?" Franklin asked "Sure" Charlie said "What's going on between you and Kate?" Franklin asked "What are you talking about?" Charlie asked "Don't play dumb-dumb with me, Peter Parker." Franklin said "Why won't you believe me?" Charlie asked "Because i can't believe any word you say you snotty nosed hoodrat." Franklin said "Once again is there something going on between you and Kate?" "Yes, there is" Charlie said "WOW, Charlie first you fought David for Franchessca and four weeks have passed you started pursuing Kate, manslut much?" Franklin said "And what's in it for you? do you like Kate?" Charlie asked "Yes, i like her and not that i'm bragging or being conceited but she likes me too" Franklin said "But i had her first, me and Kate had a mutual understanding before we met you" Charlie said "What do you think of girls? worms? an early bird promo? the earlybird catches the worm?" Franklin asked "That's not what i said." Charlie said "Kate and i like eachother, what we do is innocent. I'm an innocent person." "You may look like Peter Parker from the Amazing Spider-Man but make no mistake." Franklin said "You are by far the most hideous-innocent looking person i've ever met." "You know what Kate told me during our coffee sessions that she hates when you talk like that you're like a male Santana Lopez" Charlie said "I'm just keepin' it real." Franklin said "You want more? when Franchessca cheated on me, i kissed Kate" Charlie said "Wow, someone Instagram us!!!! i wanna have a picture with a manslut who is going to defy his life with Kate" Franklin said "And what are you going to do with your life? stay single forever? sure that will work but you're just a messed up guy with high-self esteem that will never have the girl of her dreams" Charlie said "Did Kate told you that between coffee and a threesome with her and her giant replica of Princess Bubblegum? and does she get turned on by mansluts who had a girlfriend that never got loved back?" Franklin said Then Charlie punched Franklin and he punched back "What? is that all you got? come on! like Pat Benatar said HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!!" Franklin said "No, i have a Sectionals rehersals to attend to" Charlie said then leaves Franklin sat down and started crying ___________________________________________________________ In the girls bathroom Franchessca is putting on lipgloss and looked at herself "I'm so nervous, this is my first solo for a competition, normally i'm OK with this, but i'm not the club is depending on me, if we lose i think it's gonna be all my fault and i don't want that to happen." "Well, atleast the dress looks pretty on me" Franchessca said then leaves the bathroom _____________________________________________________________ The New Directions are at the choir room. Chriss is putting on eyeliner and Ariana is putting on a pink lipgloss while everyone is doing vocal warm-ups then Franklin arrives "Hey guys" Franklin said "MUNCHY!" Ariana said then rushed to Franklin to give him a hug "Franklin, glad that you can make it" Will said "So, is you're suspension over?" Franchessca asked "He said after Sectionals" Franklin said "OK, guys i know we don't have Franklin out there but we need to do our best" Will said "Yeah, so guys! show circle" Kate said "Franklin, will you do the honors?" Will asked "OK guys on three" Franklin said "1 2 3 New Directions!!!!!!!!!!" everybody shouted __________________________________________________________ The New Directions with Will and Franklin enter the auditorium for the Sectionals competiton The announcer said "Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the Midwest 2012 Sectionals Competition!!" "Uhhh, more like a Death Star Competition" Chriss said "And please give a warm welcome to The Jane Addams Academy Girls!!!" the announcer said Then everyone applaused Aphasia comes out and started singing while doing hairography "I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good) I whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forthI whip my hair back and forth I whip my hair back and forth" Then the crowd are cheering Aphasia sang with the girls "Hop up out the bed, turn my swag on Pay no attention to them haters Because we whip 'em off And we ain’t doin' nothin' wrong So don’t tell me nothin' I’m just trying to have fun So keep the party jumping So what's up? (yeah) And now they don't know what to do We turn our back and whip our hair and just Shake em off, shake em off Shake em off, shake em off" Then Aphasia sees a girl laughing at her, then Aphasia stopped singing "OK! OK! stop the music! stop the music!" Aphasia said "What's going on?" Franklin said "That bitch is laughing at me! why do you think i'm funny?" Aphashia said then points to the girl "Wait me? no? i don't mean that you're funny i'm just having fun watching you" the girl said "I am so gonna get my swag on you" Aphasia said then jumps off the stage then the girl ran out of the auditorium and Aphasia chased her "OK, so next up is from William McKinley High, The Troubletones!" the announcer said then the curtain opens and the music started playing "La la la la La la la la La la la la" The Troubletones sang Then Franchessca is confused Then Bridget comes out and sings'' "I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride"'' "Oh my god" Franklin said "Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride" Bridget sang Bridget sang with The Troubletones "Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world... Like I'm the only one that's in command Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only one..." Then Franchessca standed up and leaves, David and Ariana followed her. "Wait Franchessca!" David said Bridget then walks frontstage and sang "Take me for a ride Oh baby, take me high Let me make you first Oh make it last all night Take me for a ride Oh baby, take me high Let me make you first Make it last all night" '' Then Will sees Sue leave then he followed her then Franklin followed them too. ''"Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love Like I'm the only one who knows your heart Only girl in the world... Like I'm the only one that's in command Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man Only girl in the world... Girl in the world... Only girl in the world... Girl in the world" ''Bridget sang After the performance the crowd gave her a standing ovation and the New Directions are stunned "We are capital S-C-R-W-E-D" Charlie said "Yes, yes we are" Kate said _______________________________________________________ Sue is walking by the hallways then Will is following her with Franklin "Hey Sylvester! i wanna talk to you" Will said "Well if it isn't Buttchin McGrittle and his trusty side kick...." Sue said "Trusty side kick who?" Franklin asked "I still have no idea how to make fun of you." Sue said "It's kinda weird." "Did you stole our setlist?" Will asked "And why would i do that?" Sue asked "Because you're clearly the only one with that kind of motivation." Will said "I don't need to steal your trashy setlist William, besides Only Girl is Rihanna's most chart topping single." Sue said "Uhm, not that i'm taking sides but she has a point" Franklin said "See, Young Nate Ruess here trusts me" Sue said Franklin smiled "Thanks!" "Why can't i think of a funny nickname for you?!" Sue said "Sue! just tell the truth." Mr. Schue said "So i can report you and have you suspended again." "I don't know, Mr. Schue i think Coach Sylvester is innocent." Franklin said "See William? i don't have any spy to leak your setlist up to me, so the first time ever i am clean" Sue said Then leaves ___________________________________________________________________ Franklin and Will arrive at the choir room. "Franchessca are you okay?" Ariana said "Guys? what's happening?" Will said "Mr. Schue, i'm so so sorry" Franchessca said "Why?" Will asked "Coz we're gonna lose and it's all my fault" Franchessca said then David comforts her "No, Franchessca it's not your fault" Will said "Yes it is" Franchessca said "OK guys, go back there! the performance is about to start!" Franklin said "We can't start withouth Franchessca! her solo was suppose to be the opening number!" Chriss said "Then perform We Are Golden, while i try to think of something" Franklin said "GO!!!" Will shouted and everybody left "Listen, Franchessca this happened before and you need to stay calm" Will said "Okay, i'll calm down" Franchessca said "Listen, you just need to replace your solo with a different song" Franklin said "Like what?" Franchessca asked "Diamonds same artist but way awesome song" Franklin said "Come on" Will said "OK, let's go" Franchessca said then standed up and quickly rushed to the auditorium "WOW, Franklin what did you do?" Will asked "She loves that song sooo much she couldn't resist singing it" Franklin said ______________________________________________________________ Then in the auditorium "And now also from William McKinley High and Lima, Ohio the New Directions!!!!" the announcer said Then the crowd clapped The curtain opens and Eden comes out and shouted ''"1! 2! 3! 4!" '' Then the music started playing and the crown started cheering Charlie comes out and started singing "Teenage dreams in a teenage circus, running around like a clown on purpose. Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No givin' up when you’re young and you want some."'' Then Amelia and Ariana comes out with the girls and sang "Running around again (Running around again), Running from running. Running around again (Running around again), Running from running." Chuck started out the song with "Waking up in the midday sun. What’s to live for? You could see what I’ve done. Staring at emotion, in the light of day. I was running from the things that you’d say" When Ariana turn around, Amelia rolls her eyes Chriss comes out with the rest of the boys and yelled "We are not what you think we are, We are golden, we are golden" Everyone else said, "We are not what you think we are, We are golden, we are golden" Eden sang "Now I’m sitting alone. I’m finally looking around, Left here on my own. I’m gonna hurt myself, maybe losing my mind. I’m still wondering why. Had to let the world let it bleed me dry." Chriss shouted "We are not what you think we are, We are golden, we are golden" Everyone else did the same, and then Ariana. did riffs and Charlie did the same, "We are not what you think we are, We are golden, we are golden" Everyone gave the New Directions a round of applause, Sue had an evil smirk because she knows that they have no second number. From the first entrance at the door, the spotlight was on then Franchessca comes out and said "Ladies and gentlemen, that was the New Directions" Then the crowd continued applausing and the club on the stage are happy to see Franchessca back into shape then the music started playing "Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond" ''Franchessca sang Then Sue's evil smirk began to vanish Franchessca sang with New Directions while the crowd is clapping to the rhythm ''"Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy You and I, you and I We’re like diamonds in the sky You’re a shooting star I see A vision of ecstasy When you hold me, I’m alive We’re like diamonds in the sky" Franchessca sang "I knew that we’d become one right away Oh, right away At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays I saw the life inside your eyes So shine bright tonight, you and I We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky" '' Then the crowd cheered for her and Sue is mad ''"Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond we're beautiful like diamonds in the sky" the New Directions sang with Franchessca belting "Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond" ''Franchessca sang ''"So shine bright tonight, you and I We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky Eye to eye, so alive We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky" Franchessca sang with New Directions "Shine bright like a diamond (Franchessca: Uhh ohh!) Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond Shine bright like a diamond (Franchessca:Shine bright like a diamond! oh! oh! yeah!) Shine bright like a diamond (Franchessca: Uhh ohh!) Shine bright like a diamond (Franchessca: Uhh ohh!) Shine bright like a diamond" New Directions sang After the performance the crowd gave the New Directions a standing ovation, Will and Franklin and smiling then Franchessca suddenly fainted. Then the crowd was shocked, Franklin and Will rushed to her "Franchessca! can you hear me....." David said... THE END Trivia *The scene is Sue's office is similiar to Breaking Dawn:Part 2, when Irina reported to the Volturis *Some scenes are similir to Thanksgiving